


Hogar

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginji visita la Fortaleza Ilimitada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogar

Hay pocos lugares tan sombríos e intimidantes desde la lejanía como la Fortaleza Ilimitada.

Tal vez por eso tantos prefieren ignorarla, decididos a vivir la ilusión que las luces de Shinjuku les muestra.

—Y con buena razón —reniega Ban, quien a pesar de sus palabras lo sigue a la Fortaleza, si bien a paso lento y con una mueca de irritación en su rostro que, Ginji sabe, no es totalmente cierta.

Cuando llegan, el panorama no es mejor, pero los rostros conocidos lo hacen relajarse a pesar del recuerdo de los peligros que antes habían sido tan comunes allí.

Shido está ahí, rodeado de animales e interrumpiendo las bromas de Emishi. Juubei y Toshiki están a cada lado de Kazuki, mas ninguno luce tenso como si estuvieran de guardia y sonríen mientras escuchan a Kazuki. Y Sakura está junto a Makubex, quien es el primero que nota su llegada.

—¡Ginji-san! —dice, acercándose antes que cualquier otro.

Los saludos —algunos sarcásticos, mas carentes de veneno— y las sonrisas llenan el lugar y los edificios grises y las calles de asfalto parecen desaparecer y aunque Ginji ya no vive realmente allí, siente que acaba de regresar a su hogar.


End file.
